Ron's Day
by WithDemonWings
Summary: It's Ron's birthday and everyone seems to have forgotten. AU, OOC-ness, slash, het and other things I can't remember. Various pairings but mostly about Ron. Rated T for Teen Drama!


_So this was came about when I got an email from the WB Shop about Ron's birthday and my reluctance to get up this morning. So in honour of Ron's birthday something where he isn't the bad guy! Yay! _

_(PS: I did try to upload this yesterday (March 1st) but it wasn't working...)  
_

**March 1****st**

Ron moaned softly as he realized that no matter how hard he tried he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. That thought didn't stop him from pulling his covers back over his head.

His eyes snapped open in anger as his cocoon was ripped away from him.

'What?' he snarled at, a rather amorous looking, Lavender.

'It's time to get up and get ready!' she announced.

'For what?' he growled as he groped for the blankets.

'For the shopping you promised me for my birthday present,' she pouted even as she tried to slink up the bed in what, Ron figured, was supposed to be sexy.

_Right, birthday? Wait, what about my birthday?_

He was about to ask it out loud when his mouth was suddenly filled with tongue. Lavender's tongue. Lavender's tongue that still tasted like relish. Urgh. Who put relish on their eggs?

_Why didn't you wake me before breakfast, or even bring me some toast? Some girlfriend you are._

He tried to not gag as he gently pushed her away.

'Morning breath, yeah?' he offered lamely as she renewed her pout. 'Let me get cleaned up and have something to eat first.'

'Is that all you think about?' she asked her pout taking on an angry edge.

'Oi, Ron!' Harry called, 'breakfast you lazy sod,' he grinned as he tossed a carefully wrapped bundle to the redhead, who caught it with surprising ease.

Lavender actually scowled at Harry, 'See you in town?' he asked ignoring the scowling female.

Ron, who was already slathering peanut butter onto his second pancake, could only nod. Harry laughed and headed out humming softly as he adjusted the messenger bag he had gotten from his mysterious boyfriend that he hadn't told anyone the identity of.

'I'll meet you downstairs,' Lavender chirped as she snagged a kiss between mouthfuls of pancake.

It wasn't until he was rinsing the shampoo from his hair that he realised that Harry hadn't even wished him a happy birthday but it was also the most he had seen of the brunet all week.

He tried not to think badly about his friend who had always remembered his birthday before but the rudeness from Lavender and just the fact that everyone, meaning the two people he had had contact with so far, had forgotten his birthday mad him not bitter but well okay maybe bitter.

He hadn't even gotten anything from his parents!

At least Harry had brought him food. That was something right?

Ron gave a sigh as he towelled off and pulled on his cleanest, neatest clothes and went to find Lavender.

As soon as he appeared in the common room Lavender was on him like a flash, kissing him senseless. She seemed to have brushed her teeth or found some gum or something because she didn't taste like egg-y relish anymore.

She pulled away abruptly and grinned, 'come on, I want to go shop,' she stated with wide eyes. Ron groaned.

*

As the pair trekked to and through Hogsmeade several of their classmates greeted them and wished Lavender a happy birthday.

No one wished Ron one.

He thought Nott was going to but Seamus had elbowed him and given him a glare. Ron didn't think anything of it.

Ron spent most of the day in a fog, following Lavender as she fawned over practically everything. She bought herself several things stating that her father had given her money to buy herself whatever gifts she wanted since her parents had no idea what to get their little girl.

She hadn't told Ron to buy her anything. Something he was grateful for because he didn't think he could afford anything.

'Do you mind if we sit down for a drink or something?' he asked as he headed for the door to the three broomsticks.

'What?' Lavender stopped midway through her rant about how this year's colours didn't suit her skin tone.

'I'm tired, thirsty and hungry,' he glanced at his watched, it was almost half six, no wonder he was hungry, 'can we please just have a sit down?'

'Hello Ronald,' Luna greeted as she passed by Ron to enter the pub alone.

'Hello Luna,' Ron gave her a friendly smile.

Lavender scowled, 'Go away Freak, we're busy,' she demanded angrily.

'She's not a freak,' Ron defended Luna, causing the blond to blush.

'Look at her, she has no taste in clothing and she's always rambling about things that don't exist.' Lavender replied not bothering to hide her distaste. 'Besides no one even likes her,' she added with a smirk.

'I like her,' Ron stated defiantly, 'and Harry and Hermione and Ginny and half the student population like her!'

'Yeah well, I don't,' Lavender stated, crossing her arms across her generous chest.

Ron gave a sigh and tried to speak but Luna cut in, 'It's alright Ronald, I'll see you later,' Luna said softly disappearing into the pub.

'After you,' Ron stated as nodded to the door, he couldn't open it with his hands full.

'I'm not finished shopping,' she whined as she pouted.

'Well I am,' Ron stated as he managed to push open the door.

'Ronald Weasley,' Lavender demanded loudly, 'I have had enough of your selfish behaviour-'

Ron gave a bark of angry laughter that shut up Lavender and the crowd inside the pub. The crowd of embarrassed classmates inside the pub that neither Lavender nor Ron new were inside and could hear every word.

'I'm selfish?' Ron stated, unable to hide is frustration and anger at being forgotten on his birthday of all days. 'I have spent today, MY birthday, following you around carrying all of YOUR things that you bought with the guilt money your father gave you because he doesn't spend nearly enough time with you whether you're home or not!' The crowd inside winced because that had been harsh but true. 'Everyone seems to remember it's your birthday but no one remembered me, Ron "the Weasel" Weasley, sidekick and super-klutz to the Boy Wonder.

'Here take you're things because I am going inside to get hammered and then I am going to stagger back to the castle and sleep until Monday.' All of his anger seemed to drain from him as he hoisted all the bags onto Lavender, who instead of having them sent to the school or having them made easier to carry, wanted to flaunt all her purchases for everyone to see. She staggered under the weight of them and several articles of clothing tumbled onto the ground.

He scooped them up, because he wasn't that heartless, and in a gentle voice calmly said, 'I can't be with you anymore Lav, I deserve to be treated better than a wiping post and a piece of meat or a prize you can show off.' He deposited the clothing onto the top of the pile and turned into the pub.

Lavender screamed in frustration outside but no one paid her any mind.

'Surprise!' Harry and Hermione gave a half hearted attempted at revelry.

Ron gave a teary laugh, and immediately felt like a heel.

The pub was decorated in Chudley Cannon orange, along with various Quidditch decorations. A large banner hung from the ceiling proclaiming "Weasley is our King!" and a smaller one that simply stated "Happy Birthday!"

There was a table piled high with food of all sorts and another with brightly wrapped gifts.

He took in who was all there; most of his classmates were there. Draco was standing next to Hermione was leaning against the blonde and Ginny was with Neville, while Seamus was in the back snogging Theodore. Luna stood with Harry who was beside Charlie.

_Charlie?_

Ron blushed furiously when he realized that his whole family was there, Fred and George grinning devilishly. He even spotted a few teachers, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin among them.

'How much did you hear?' He asked chagrined.

'Enough,' Harry replied as he and Hermione moved out of the crowd to stand next to him.

'You know we'd never forget about you, right?' Hermione asked as she gently cupped Ron's face.

Ron flushed a deep red, 'I should,' he replied, not meeting their eyes.

'So should we warn you the next time we decide to through you a surprise party?' Harry asked with a small laugh.

Ron nodded, a lump in his throat not letting him talk.

'You know I'd give anything to be the overshadowed sidekick right?' Harry said softly.

Ron nodded, still unable to talk, he had no idea why he was so emotional but he was trying very hard to not cry.

The trio hadn't noticed but everyone had turned away from them to talk amongst themselves. Not discussing what had and was happening at the moment.

'I'm sorry we've been so not there this week, but we were sort of busy,' Hermione said, blinking her own tears away, realizing now what it seemed like to Ron whenever she and Harry would stop talking whenever Ron would show up, or hastily stuff things away.

'Me too, I realized that at breakfast this morning, I was so excited about this party that I forgot about you,' Harry offered.

'So breakfast?' Ron asked.

'Was an apology,' Harry replied with a weak grin.

'At least it wasn't eggs and relish,' Ron offered with grin. Hermione shuddered and Harry gagged causing Ron to laugh. He pulled his shorter friends into a tight hug.

'Thank you,' he whispered harshly.

'Shall we try this again?' Hermione asked. At Ron's nod, Harry ran over to Draco and Charlie and whispered furiously to the pair for a minute before he rushed back to Ron and pulled the pair outside.

Hermione laughed at the child-like delight in Harry. He had been trying to plan this party for Ron for a month, trying to get everything just right. He hadn't wanted to "forget" about Ron's birthday but Ginny and the others had managed to convince him it would make for a better surprise and it had worked in all those shows and movies...

Harry steered them down the main stretch in Hogsmeade and they walked down to the pet store before coming back, as they reached the door Hermione raised her voice as she spoke,

'Did you see what that chick was wearing, I want to know who lied to her when they told her she looked good?'

Harry started laughing as Ron gaped at Hermione, it was such an un-Hermione statement. 'What?' she asked indignantly, 'we had a script but someone ruined everything...' she pouted. Ron laughed as he pushed the door open.

'SURPRISE!' came the loud bellow as everyone shouted together, startling the trio, who clung to each other as they collapsed into giggles.

The decorations had been changed, still garish orange now they glittered and everyone, including a disgruntled looking Snape, were wearing colourful party hats and had noise makers. Harry glanced at Dumbledore and he gave Harry a wink. Yep, meddling old sod. Harry grinned at the older man.

Fred and George appeared out of the crowd that had swarmed Ron and between them they were carrying a large golden, jewelled crown. Several someone's had started to sing "Weasley is our King!" and Luna had the dubious honour of crowning Ron.

She grinned and surprised Ron with a soft kiss to both cheeks, she paused and whispered, 'Weasley is my king,' to him before disappearing into the crowd.

He blushed and stared after the blond as he was slapped, patted and hugged.

The rest of the night was spent with friends, Lavender long forgotten. They ate heartily and drank, the adults slowly fading to the background leaving only the older Weasley's to take care of the students, though they too were making their way back to the castle.

Ron saddled next to Harry who was watching the dance floor.

'So you and Charlie huh?' he asked startling Harry.

'What?' he asked not hiding his pleased blush very well.

'How long have you and Charlie been together?' he asked with a grin.

Harry blushed, 'Since the summer, when he was staying at the house,' he stuttered.

'Can I ask why you didn't tell me?' he asked, more curious than angry.

Harry sighed, 'well at the beginning I didn't want anyone to know, because of the death eaters,' Ron nodded he understood that, 'and then it was just so... I don't know exciting, I guess, trying to sneak around, having something for myself that no one knew about.'

'And now?' he asked.

Just then Charlie broke away from the crowd of dancers and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist pulling the lithe body closer to his.

'Now everyone knows he's mine,' Harry grinned letting the large burly redhead pull him back to dance.

Ron watched the pair and realised that the pair looked like love personified. His grin faltered as his thoughts drifted to Lavender.

'She didn't deserve you,' an airy voice drifted up to him.

Luna was standing next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. 'She only wanted you because she couldn't have Harry,' Luna continued even as Ron bristled.

She turned to him then, cutting off his angry rant with a kiss. A soft, passionate kiss that left Ron breathless in a way that Lavender's kisses never had.

'Luna?' he whispered softly, trying to figure out what she wanted.

'I never wanted Harry,' she said before she disappeared into the crowd.

He growled, he wanted to find Luna, find out what she was babbling about but Ginny and Hermione were pulling him onto the dance floor.

**March 2****nd**

Ron groaned, and pulled his blankets tightly around himself. He didn't want to get up or move or anything at the moment.

Then he smelt it.

He pushed the blanket back slightly and blinked one wary eye into focus.

There was a stack of pancakes sitting on the table beside his bed.

'Now what did you guys do?' he asked as he pushed his blankets away and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Harry and Hermione were sitting on Harry's bed, Hermione painting Harry's toenails.

'You're the one who slept through breakfast again.' Harry replied as Hermione focused on her task.

Ron glared at the pair but devoured his breakfast with determination.

The pair let him get ready before they headed to the library the rain and grossness outside keeping them inside.

There was already a group in the library and they joined them.

After the third glare from Madam Pince the rowdy group packed up and headed someplace else.

'Why Charlie?' Hermione asked, everyone wanted to know about him and Charlie, not having had any clue that Harry preferred his own gender.

Harry shrugged, 'he saw me,' he replied, 'I am going to see Remus,' he stated before he wandered off to the defence class room.

'Mina,' Draco called out as he made his way to his girlfriend.

'Dragon,' she purred as he pulled her into his arms.

'I'll leave you to alone,' he announced to the pair who had quickly gotten lost in each other.

He walked aimlessly for a while before he found himself in the owlery.

He was drawn to the humming and was surprised to find Luna with Hedwig. She was a temperamental bird and was really only gentle with a select few and Ron was only on that list if he had food.

'Luna?' he asked, not wanting to startle either the girl or the bird.

'Hello Ronald,' she offered with a small smile. Hedwig gave an indignant hoot, 'be nice, girl, he might have something for you,' she admonished the bird.

He did, he happened to have a peanut butter cookie on him, several in fact. He broke one in half and offered it to the bird. She eyed him cautiously before snatching it from him before fluttering up to an empty perch.

'Did you have a good time last night?' she asked as she gathered her things.

'I did,' he nodded and he had, after the whole Lavender debacle but he didn't say that, he didn't have to.

'She was very angry, apparently no one dumps Lavender Brown,' she replied.

Ron chuckled, 'Yeah well I did,' he replied with a shrug.

'Why did you date her?'

Ron studied Luna for a moment and gave another shrug, 'I thought she was interested in me,' he replied.

Luna gave him a sad look, 'Lavender isn't the only girl in the school,' Luna offered before she headed to the stairs.

'I know,' Ron stated softly.

Luna turned to Ron, watching him intently. He moved to stand in front of the petit blond.

He tilted her head up and gave her a soft kiss, 'let me know when you want to go for dinner with me,' he stated with a smirk.

She swatted him and gave a small laugh, 'I don't know if I want to now, you big pig.'

Ron oinked, 'Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner one night?'

Luna looked deep in thought, 'I suppose I could pencil you in one night,' she teased.

He offered her his arm, 'would like to go for a walk?' he asked, it was too early for dinner but too late for tea.

He took her bag and slung it over his shoulder, causing Luna to blush, they headed from the owlery and wandered the school until dinner.

*

By dinner Harry hadn't seen Ron since they had parted ways. He grinned and nudged Hermione when he saw a grinning, laughing Ron enter with Luna.

'Oh No!' Lavender yelled angrily, 'you did not leave me to date that!' she stormed over to the pair.

Hermione and Ron, and several others from all the tables stood but Ron shook his head.

'I didn't leave you for Luna,' Ron stated calmly as he squeezed Luna's hand, knowing that she might interpret him the wrong way, 'I left you for me!' he stated.

'You treat people like they're all beneath you, but you know what, they aren't. This world does not revolve around you or for you and the sooner you realize that the sooner you'll be able to be happy because you aren't. You spend daddy's money on things you don't need because you think it'll make up for the lack of attention you think you get from everyone.' He said quietly so only Lavender and Luna could hear him.

'But Won-Won,' she started.

'Oh gag me,' Luna blurted.

Both Ron and Lavender glanced at her, Lavender angrily and Ron in amusement.

'Come on, Lavender,' the Patil sisters appeared at her side, 'you're in enough trouble as it is,' they said as they pulled her away. The pair watched as she was pulled away even as she yelled obscenities.

Ron pulled Luna pulled over where Harry was sitting with Hermione and Draco.

'I didn't know you were one for drama,' Harry stated in an offhanded sort of way.

'Yeah well,' Ron gave a shrug, 'I'm always for a good time.'

Luna and Hermione started to talk about whatever is was they talked about as Draco and Harry were arguing about the state of the Cannons, and Ron watched as he realized that he hadn't felt this close to his friends since he started to date Lavender.

He gave Luna a smile and wink, before joining Harry in defending the Cannons.

~*~

_So let me know what you think, please? Oh and vote in my poll, the current leaders are Actual Brothers, Lovers and Ex-Lovers. So if those don't strike you're fancy go vote... the first two are tied so that might be entertaining..._

_On to work on that other story... which I should have done ages ago..._

_Thanks and happy reading!_


End file.
